Stay Here
by aki-chan91
Summary: Naruto supo desde el momento en que pisó aquella casa que algo iba mal. No creía estar loco, pero... ¿cómo carajo era el único que podía ver al idiota que se paseaba por su casa haciéndole la vida miserable cada día? SasuNaruSasu
1. Golpe 1: Invasión vs convivencia

Hi, minna-san! xDDD

Hace tiempo(milenios xD) que no escribía algo para publicar x3.

Les dejo un resumen decente xD:

**"Se vende propiedad al precio que usted estime conveniente. Contactar a Uchiha Itachi…"**

Uzumaki Naruto supo desde el momento en que entró en aquella casa algo andaba mal. Una casa como aquella no podía valer tan poco. Lo más inquietante era… ¿Por qué diablos él era el único que podía ver a ese chico tan idiota que cada día hacía su vida miserable?

- Lárgate de mi casa- exclamaba el rubio a una esquina de su pieza.

- No. TÚ lárgate de mi casa- le respondía el chico con furia quebrando la ventana de la habitación.

**Three-shot**

En fin xD, ya saben que los personajes no son míos, sino de kishimoto (que está dejando en el manga la cagada del siglo xD), ya me gustaría tener un sasuke personal ¬¬U. Espero que les guste la idea y que al menos, haya valido la pena sacarlo de mi mentecilla a una hoja de word xD.

* * *

_..::Stay Here::.._

_"Quédate"_

**Golpe 1: Invasión versus maldita convivencia**

- ¡No quiero mudarme!- gruñía enfadado un chico de alrededor de 19 años mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas en cajas de diferentes tamaños.

- Eso no es lo que decías hace 3 días cuando cayó encima de tu cabeza una parte del techo.

- Ehh…. – iba a replicar pero era cierto lo que decía su padre.

- Naruto, este viejo departamento va a ceder en poco tiempo. ¡Tu propia pieza está a punto de derrumbarse!- explicaba cansado su padre por la terquedad de su hijo.

- Además, será como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Tendrás la posibilidad de quedar más cerca de la universidad y una casa en mejores condiciones para todos- adicionaba su madre para ayudar a su esposo en convencer a Naruto.

- "Si es lo mejor para todos…" Ni modo… - suspiró derrotado.

- ¡Al fin nos vamos de esta pocilga!- saltaban sus padres chocando sus manos llenos de felicidad.

- "Estaban desesperados de salir de este agujero ¿no?"- pensaba el chico con una sonrisita nerviosa.

Y es que la situación en la que estaban no era de las mejores. Habían vivido en ese viejo departamento desde que él había nacido después de que sus padres se casaron a escondidas de sus familiares. Nunca les faltó nada, pero las condiciones de vida no eran las más óptimas.

Su padre, Namikaze Minato, era un trabajador común pero esforzado que había hecho de todo para lograr que él tuviese una educación decente a pesar de lo poco que ganaba. Su madre, Namikaze Kushina (de soltera, Uzumaki Kushina), era una madre excepcional. Mientras él asistía a la escuela pública, ella hacía todo tipos de trabajos para ayudar a su marido en lo económico, pero siempre estaba en la casa esperándole en la cena con una sonrisa.

Empacó sus últimas ropas en una sencilla maleta, la cogió y observó por última vez su cuarto. Su pobre y demacrado cuarto que lo acompañó desde que nació, de paredes grises y empolvadas. La única ventana que había, casi destruida por los piedrazos de sus "enemigos", y con el único soporte para ayudarla era el recubrimiento de cinta adhesiva. Con nostalgia vio los vidrios rotos de su "casi espejo" que yacían en el suelo admirando su forma ni muy delgada y gruesa. Desde ese punto podía observar su piel trigueña, sus ojos azules destellantes como el cielo mismo, su cabello dorado por herencia de su padre, los 3 piercings que adornaban su oreja derecha como regalos de cumpleaños por parte de sus amigos y las marcas que existían en su rostro gracias a unos grandulones que le tiraron a una reja para hacerle daño cuando iba al preescolar.

Hizo una mueca. Bien, algunos recuerdos no le agradaban tanto.

Sin duda alguna, sería un gran cambio el mudarse a Tokio. Todo gracias a aquel aviso en el periódico que le daban gratis a su padre en la estación del tren cuando iba a trabajar:

"**Se vende propiedad al precio que usted estime conveniente. Contactar a Uchiha Itachi…"**

La casa era de dos pisos, muy bien ubicada y cerca de la ciudad. Aunque bastante extraña.

La cifra que su padre con la que había negociado era notablemente baja para una casa tan… grande y de ese tipo. Naruto creía que aquel sujeto Uchiha debía estar muy desesperado en venderla. Quizás tenía tantas casas que no le importaba prácticamente regalar una de esa forma. Y la más grande pregunta de todos los tiempos era que, si bien la casa era barata… ¿por qué tuvieron la suerte de poder comprarla _ellos_?

Un completo misterio que mantuvo a Naruto ensimismado durante el trayecto hacia su nuevo hogar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Espero que esta vez salga bien la transacción- murmuraba con intranquilidad mientras fumaba un cigarrillo sentado en el sofá junto con su pareja.

- Esta es… ¿la vigésima vez que tratas de vender esa casa?- le preguntaba un chico rubio sirviéndole un té en la mesita de la sala.

- Sí- respondió exhalando el humo del cigarrillo- Han pasado casi cuatros años desde aquel incidente y nadie ha querido comprarla. Además los doctores ven que está decayendo más y más…- observó a su pareja intranquilo.

- Lo sé- se acercó hacia a él para tomarle de la mano- Sigue confiando Itachi, todavía hay posibilidades.

El pelinegro asintió con resignación y volvió a su tarea: Seguir fumando, siendo observado por su novio que decía un leve "Hm".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Wow….- exclamaron en conjunto al ver la "casita" que habían comprado.

Enormemente blanca y con un extenso jardín muy bien conservado, una reja que medía casi dos metros de altura, una fuente en medio que aún se mantenía funcionando. Oh, y el segundo piso con su imponente balcón.

Nunca habían vivido con tantos lujos, por lo que ante sus ojos se mostraba era algo tan grandioso como ver un parque de atracciones de la zona.

- E-es… ¡grandiosa! – gritó una feliz Kushina lanzándose a los brazos de su esposo, dejando al pobre Minato casi estrangulado.

Ignorando las palabras de su madre y las súplicas de su padre para que se quitara de encima, Naruto cogió las llaves del bolsillo de Minato aprovechando la situación. Una vez abierta la reja, caminó lentamente para observar con detenimiento su alrededor, que era tan… espacioso y acogedor. Sin embargo, una extraña sensación comenzó a recorrerle por el cuerpo cuando estuvo a pocos metros de la puerta de entrada. Como si de una corriente fría de aire se tratara, enderezó su postura alertado. Su instinto le decía que diera media vuelta y se alejara lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar, pero su terquedad y curiosidad le ganaba con creces…

- "Debe ser mi imaginación"- tragó saliva y con decisión dio los últimos pasos para quedar frente a frente con la tan temida puerta. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y con un suave "clic" quitó el pestillo; contó hasta 3 y abrió el pomo de la puerta…

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?- le preguntó sorprendido un chico de cabello negro con destellos azules y ojos del color de la mismísima sangre.

Estaba estupefacto.

- Voy a vivir en esta casa con mi familia… ¿eres de la mudanza?- preguntó Naruto tratando salir de su shock mental.

El chico lo observó en silencio por unos segundos – segundos que para el rubio fueron eternos-, cambiando su expresión de sorpresa por una de completa furia.

- Yo vivo aquí. Lárgate, esta es **mi **casa- enfatizó enojado cerrando la puerta en su cara.

Naruto se quedó quieto, intentando analizar la situación que había sucedido. Y sin más vueltas que darle…

- ¡OE, ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA!- gritaba mientras pateaba la puerta al comprobar que el pomo de la puerta no giraba- ¡¡¡OE, TEME!!!- volvió a gritar sin dejar de dar golpes a la madera de la puerta.

Sus padres alarmados por el griterío que estaba dando, corrieron tirando las cajas que habían comenzado a bajar de su vieja pero fiel camioneta, mas lo único que veían era a su hijo pateando la puerta.

- Naruto, ¿qué te sucede?- Minato le cogió por los hombros y lo arrastró hacia a él para intentar frenar sus arrebatos de violencia.

- U-un chi…chico me cerró la puerta en la cara diciendo que ésta era su casa- respondía agitado el rubio menor.

- Imposible. Itachi-san me mostró la casa unos días atrás y no había nadie en ella.

- Posiblemente, fue producto del cansancio, hijo. Después de todo, esta es la primera vez que vienes a la ciudad- explicaba Kushina acariciando su mejilla para calmarlo, cosa que Naruto rechazó zafándose de las manos de su padre.

- ¡No me trates como un niño pequeño, Kaa-san! Sé lo que vi- dijo mordaz al ver que sus padres no le creían.

Minato suspiró con pesadez. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió como si nada, dejando a Naruto boquiabierto por la facilidad con que había abierto la puerta que tanto pateó con odio. Con tranquilidad, Minato se movió hacia al interior de la casa, seguidos por un receloso Naruto y una preocupada Kushina, revisando todas las habitaciones con cautela. No había señales de ningún chico como había descrito su hijo.

- No hay nadie en la casa más que nosotros- se encogió de hombros despreocupado- Ahora traigamos nuestras cosas para empezar a colonizar esta casa- estiró su brazo y con una sonrisa salió de la casa acompañado por su radiante esposa.

Naruto los quedó mirando embobado. Se había quedado solo en medio del salón, sin embargo, en su interior se decía que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Con lentitud dio vuelta su rostro hacia la esquina de la habitación en donde se encontraba la escalera que daba con el segundo piso. Y allí lo vio nuevamente, esta vez sentado en uno de los escalones y mirándole con profunda frustración y enfado.

- ¿Qué tanto me miras?- preguntó arisco. Naruto sintió que el aire se le había escapado de los pulmones.

- Tú… - murmuró apenas.

- ¿Yo?...- volvió a preguntar irritado.

- ¡Desgraciado, te moleré a golpes!- exclamó el rubio antes de salir corriendo hacia la dirección de aquel chico que sólo le observó con desdén.

- Quisiera ver cómo lo haces, idiota- dijo burlesco antes de comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia el segundo piso- Lárgate de mi casa- finalizó severo.

- ¡Cobarde!- escupió el rubio mientras subía los escalones viendo como desaparecía al doblar por uno de los pasillos- ¡Recuerda esto, idiota! ¡El día en que finalmente te logre atrapar, Uzumaki Naruto hará mierda tu trasero dattebayo!

Dio media vuelta y aún con la sensación de escalofríos recorriéndole por la espalda decidió bajar.

- ¡Naruto, ayúdame a desempacar!- escuchó la orden de su madre desde la entrada.

Con una última mirada hacia al pasillo del segundo piso, suspiró fatigado antes de comenzar a bajar por la escalera y ayudar a su madre con las cajas de la mudanza.

OoOoOoOoOoO

No tenía ganas de comer, a pesar de que su estómago le demandaba que fuese a cenar con sus padres. La ansiedad por saber que ocurría en su nuevo hogar era demasiada. Y eso que era el primer día.

Tirado en el frío piso de madera de su habitación, Naruto observaba el techo intentando descifrar qué demonios había pasado desde que había llegado a la entrada de la casa.

- "La paranoia se está apoderando de mí"- pensó sonriendo con nerviosismo- Me estoy volviendo loco… y tan joven- se dijo a sí mismo acariciando su cabello con frustración.

_¡Paf! _

El fuerte sonido de la ventana cerrarse le asustó.

Naruto se sentó de inmediato al escuchar semejante estruendo. Juraría que la había dejado cerrada antes de acomodarse.

- Quitarle la habitación a alguien no es muy diplomático que digamos- Naruto iba a responderle, tenía las palabras en la boca para decirle un rosario completo, pero algo le descojono.- Ya te lo había dicho antes, lárgate de mi casa.

- No es tu casa ¡es mi casa!- gritó olvidando el detalle de los ojos color fuego que le observaban- No sé quién demonios eres, ¡y no me interesa!- se levantó con agilidad y corrió dispuesto a hacer trizas ese rostro fastidioso.

- Eres más tonto de lo que aparentas- sonrió triunfante el chico recibiendo el dichoso golpe que le iba a hacer trizas.

El rubio tembló por primera vez delante del pelinegro, que se limitaba a verlo con maldad.

"_Mi brazo…"_

- "… Le ha atravesado"- pensó con horror. Pequeñas gotitas de sudor comenzaron a aparecer en su frente- "No puede ser…"

Silencio absoluto.

- Debo admitir que eres curioso. De todas las personas que han querido invadir mi casa, eres el primero que ha tenido el valor de golpearme…

Naruto no le escuchaba, estaba más preocupado en otro pensamiento más importante que su explicación. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenuo en no ver lo evidente?

Era obvio: no estaba loco.

Aunque era mejor estar loco que hablar con un fantasma que sólo quería que te largaras…

- "_¡¿FANTASMA?!"_ – un escalofrío le recorrió antes de caer al suelo siendo observado por un divertido chico de ojos del color de la sangre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Hn…- gruñó molesto Naruto viendo su reflejo en una de las ventanas de algunas tiendas que habían cerca de su casa: Su cabello era un asco, debajo de sus ojos existían unas ojeras que se podrían confundir perfectamente con un moretón.

Hacía más de tres meses que el rubio se había mudado a la ciudad con sus padres para tener una vida mejor. Ya era la época de ingresar a la Universidad y Naruto no era la excepción a esta regla. Él había decidido estudiar arquitectura para quedar en la facultad de artes con sus dos mejores amigos, Gaara y Sai, quienes estaban allí para estudiar historia del arte y diseño gráfico respectivamente a pesar de que habían sacado un mayor puntaje en el examen de admisión. Esa era la parte buena del asunto, ya que la mala no era más que el simple punto de que en su casa, más específico en su habitación, todo era un absoluto caos. Se creía afortunado por mantener aún la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Todo esto reflexionaba a la hora de ir a su "hogar", ya que él lo llamaba "su infierno personal", que por supuesto ignoraban sus padres al estar sumergidos en la felicidad de estar en la casa de ensueños que siempre habían querido.

Abrió la puerta de la casa esquivando un ladrillo que provenía de el segundo piso directo hacia a él.

- Ensueño será mi zapato- masculló irritado intentando volver a la perfecta máscara de felicidad que ponía hacia a sus padres para no preocuparlos- ¡Ya llegué!- avisó gritando mientras iba saludar a su madre que se hallaba preparando la cena.

- Hola, Naruto- saludó con una sonrisa Kushina dándole un beso en la mejilla- Minato aún no llega…. En unos 30 minutos más cenamos ¿sí?

- No te preocupes, además tengo que ir a hacer unos trabajos Kaa-san –le dedicó una sonrisa y salió de la cocina.

Suspiró agotado. Ahora le tocaba la peor parte del día: entrar a su habitación. Subió las escaleras con decisión y coraje, atravesó el pasillo y cuando se encontró frente a la puerta del cuarto inhaló profundamente y giró el pomo. No le tomo de sorpresa que todo estuviese roto.

- Ya me empezaba a preocupar de que no llegaras- dijo sarcástico el chico que arruinaba su vida cada maldito día desde que se mudó.

- No me digas…- ironizó sonriendo con desgana lanzando su mochila hacia la cama.

- ¿No has traído esa basura de amuletos hoy?- preguntó burlón el pelinegro sentándose frente a él.

- Hm….- Naruto frunció el ceño avergonzado y enojado comenzó a recordar su estúpido intento de tratar de liberar su "alma".

Hacía una semana exacta que había comentado como quien no quiere la cosa a sus amigos sobre cómo alejar a los espíritus malvados de una casa. Sai, que leía sobre esos temas, le empezó a preguntar curioso…

- ¿Acaso hay alguno en tu casa?

- Es para una amiga… Jeje – rió nervioso. Sai y Gaara se miraron.

- "Es para él"- gotita estilo anime- Mmm… debe ser uno chocarrero- comentó como si nada

- ¡Eh! ¿Quieres un chacarero? ¡Pero si acabamos de comer!

- No se refiere a un sándwich, sino a los espíritus chocarreros… - le explicó Gaara. Naruto le siguió mirando con cara de "ya, claro que te entendí"- Fantasmas malos…- puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¡AH! ¡Ya lo sabía! jajaja – rió exagerado antes de cambiar su expresión por una más seria- No sé por qué me hace la vida imposible- murmuró apretando sus puños.

- Simple. Te tiene ganas- respondió Sai como si fuese de lo más natural. Naruto quedó boquiabierto.

- Deja de molestarlo, Sai- le ordenó Gaara.

- Ok.

- ¡D-dime de una maldita vez cómo puedo sacarlo de la casa, Sai!- le exigió el rubio rojo por la rabia y la vergüenza.

- Es simple, sólo consigue agua bendita, sal gruesa y aceite… ¡ah! Y no se te olvide un recipiente de cristal- Naruto asentía mientras anotaba en su pequeña libretita lo que necesitaba para echar a ese chico estúpido de su casa- Haz una cruz con el aceite y déjalo 7 días- hizo una pausa para evaluar el rostro de concentración del rubio. Sonrió malvado- Y di: ¡vete de aquí bestia sexual acosadora, que a mí no me puedes follar...!- antes de que pudiese seguir el pelirrojo le lanzó una de las bandejas de almuerzo en la cara.

- Te lo advertí- susurró bebiendo sin remordimiento alguno su lata de soda.

- "Nota: nunca más preguntarle algo a Sai, para eso existe el internet"- pensó sonriendo nervioso.

Consiguió todos los ingredientes por haber… ¡hasta tuvo que infiltrarse en un bautizo para sacar un poco de agua bendita de la fuente!

Estaba más que dichoso por lograr deshacerse de "él". Siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones, sin embargo, no ocurrió lo que él esperaba. El plazo de los 7 días se esfumó y durante todo ese lapso aquel chico sólo empeoraba la situación: las paredes estaban rayadas con la palabra "MÍO"; por más recogiese su ropa, "él" la volvía a lanzar por la ventana; las cortinas lucían rasgadas y sucias por fango, el baño de la habitación era un desastre total, basura y más basura era acumulada alrededor de su cama. En conclusión:

Las cosas habían empeorado mil veces. Desde ese momento jamás volvió a hablar del "fantasma" con sus amigos.

- Ya te dije la solución: LÁRGATE DE MI CASA- pronunció con gravedad el joven de ojos carmesí.

- ¡ARG! ¡Ya me harté! – el chico sonrió con crueldad. Había ganado la batalla tal como lo había hecho hace tres meses atrás con la otra familia que había querido adueñarse de su casa.- ¡Te voy a dejar muy bien en claro esto…!- el pelinegro mantuvo su sonrisa de superioridad- ¡NO VOY A ABANDONAR ESTA CASA! ¡NO SEGUIRÉ TU ESTÚPIDO JUEGO! ¡YA NO!

El chico abandonó su sonrisa y lo miró sorprendido.

- ¡Me quedaré te guste o no! ¡Si no te gusta ándate a la mierda, porque yo no me iré!- le dejó en claro el rubio señalándole con el dedo- ¡Mi familia se ha sacado la mierda en poder tener esta casa y no vamos a renunciar a ella sólo porque a ti te da la menopausia fantasmal!- le corrió un escalofrío al pronunciar esto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Fantasma?- murmuró intentando asimilar las palabras que había dicho el rubio- Espera un momento. Yo no soy un fantasma- aclaró alzando una ceja.

Naruto le observó boquiabierto. ¡E-Estaba loco si le creía!

- Ya… y yo tengo que irme a un manicomio por verte. ¡Espera! Eres producto de mi imaginación- lanzó sarcástico.

- No tienes tanta imaginación como para crearme. Tienes el cerebro del tamaño de un maní- se burló con desdén- Pero yo no soy un fantasma- añadió.

- ¿Ah…sí? Entonces… ¿por qué me molestas a mí únicamente? ¿Por qué mis padres no te ven? ¿Por qué desapareces como por arte de magia?- le cuestionó apuntándole- O me estoy volviendo esquizofrénico…- le miró con frialdad

El pelinegro se lo pensó un poco, adquiriendo confusión en su rostro.

- Yo sólo protejo mi casa. No le veo pecado en eso…

- Pecado es que me destruyas la vida para recuperar la tuya- le interrumpió molesto el ojiazul- Has tirado mis ropas, has hecho trizas mi habitación y mi baño, cada noche para mí ha sido un infierno ¿y por qué? Porque don fantasma no quiere perder la casa _que ya no es de él_- enfatizó con un deje de resentimiento.

- Primero, tengo un nombre y es Sasuke. Segundo, la casa que tanto he cuidado para esperar a mis padres ha sido invadida por extraños. Dime… dime realmente qué sentirías si estuvieras en mi lugar. ¿La tratarías de recuperar?

- Bueno, la recuperaría, pero no necesariamente les haría pasar el calvario que me has hecho a mí, Sasuke- confesó mirándole con profundidad y con cierto alivio; al fin conocía el nombre de aquel sujeto.

Por unos pequeños segundos se quedaron absortos en el rostro del otro, aunque claro, dedicándose miradas llenas de enfado y resentimiento.

Naruto estudió con minuciosidad la expresión de su rostro. Era evidente que había pasado por alto sus características físicas. Je… como si hubiese tenido tiempo de hacerlo de todos modos. No había notado que su piel era blanca como las antiguas paredes de su habitación (de antigua se refería a que ahora estaban llenas de pintura y lodo, aunque eso no venía mucho al caso), que sus labios tenían algo… un algo que lo hizo desviar la mirada hacia a otro lado. Rayos, ese maldito era terriblemente sexy a pesar de ser tan idiota, arrogante e infantil. Sonrió un poco ante lo último. Sí, ese tal Sasuke era infantil al haberle provocado tantos problemas de ese tipo.

Una gotita de sudor le recorrió la frente. Debía admitir que de haber estado en esa situación… él también habría hecho lo mismo… o peor.

- Y bien… si no eres un fantasma del más allá que ha venido a penar, entonces explícame… ¡¿Qué mierda eres dattebayo?!- preguntó exasperado intentando encontrarle lógica.

- ¡Y yo qué carajo voy a saber!- le respondió del mismo modo- Tsk…

- ¿Y tú familia donde está?- el rubio suspiró observándole de reojo al escuchar un gemido por parte del pelinegro. Bien, la pregunta tal vez no era una de las más adecuadas.

- No lo sé…- murmuró agitado- Por más que intento recordar que pasó… no logro recordar nada.

Naruto se inquietó en ese momento. No parecía que mentía el idiota, su voz no parecía tener un matiz de engaño. No quería ceder de inmediato, no después de todo lo que él le había hecho durante todo ese jodido mes. Pero cuando miró sus ojos carmesí le impactó el dolor y la confusión que destellaban en ellos.

Tragó saliva por producto del nerviosismo y acarició como reflejo el piercing de su oreja. Un mal hábito al estar estresado.

- ¿Por qué no llegamos a un acuerdo?- le propuso el ojiazul con voz bajita.

- ¿A qué clase de trato te refieres?- cuestionó mordaz el pelinegro intentando desaparecer su vulnerabilidad ante el rubio.

- Yo te ayudo a averiguar que ha pasado con tu familia y tú simplemente dejas de hacerme la vida imposible.

- Dame una buena razón para hacerlo.

El rubio se lo pensó un poco antes de responderle con una mirada desafiante.

- Simplemente porque ya no quiero soportar más el hecho de despertar y ver el desastre que has montado para echarme - el rubio hizo una pausa mientras el ojirojo se divertía de lo lindo al mencionar ese suceso- y como tú mismo habías dicho el primer día: "soy el único que ha tenido el valor de golpearte", eso debe ser porque he sido el único que ha podido verte ¿o me equivoco?- cruzó los brazos al sentirse vencedor.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos con recelo.

- ¿Serías capaz de proporcionarme la información?- Naruto asintió cuidadosamente- ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

- Porque soy tu única salida- susurró el rubio con más suavidad que antes.

- Por el momento…

- Por el momento- repitió Naruto intentando ganarse un poco su confianza.

Sasuke se acercó hacia a él lentamente, cosa que puso alerta de inmediato a Naruto. El pelinegro agarró uno de sus dedos y con un vidrio roto que se encontraba en el suelo presionó su piel hasta que una pequeña abertura se dejó al descubierto en su dedo índice. El rubio observaba todo ese procedimiento con absoluto silencio. Pequeñas gotitas de sangre pudieron recorrer la yema del dedo, Sasuke se acercó a lamer aquel fluido con suma dedicación. Relamió sus labios ante un acalorado Naruto.

- ¿E-es necesario q-que hagas esto?- preguntó el rubio echándose para atrás en un intento de que el calor de su cuerpo disipara de una vez.

- No - sonrió con mofa Sasuke dando la última lamida- "Esta es una manera de unirse", al menos eso me decía mi hermano.

- Pues qué rarito era- murmuró agitado quitando su dedo de los labios del pelinegro- Eso quiere decir… ¿tregua?

- Tregua- asintió el pelinegro alejándose velozmente de la habitación hasta desaparecer.

El rubio se le quedó mirando embobado hasta que una fugaz pregunta recorrió su mente.

- Un momento. ¡¿Cómo demonios pudo lamer mi sangre el muy desgraciado?!- puso ambas manos en la cabeza- ¡NO ENTIENDO NI UNA MIERDA!- se quejó echándose al piso.

…

- Minato, ¿no crees que naruto ha estado un poco susceptible durante este mes?- Kushina mordió sus labios

- Debe ser que está preocupado por los estudios- Minato bebió un poco del té que le había servido su esposa.

- "¡NO ENTIENDO NI UNA MIERDA!"- ambos padres se quedaron quietos escuchando en el grito desesperado de su hijo.

- ¿Lo ves?- Minato sonrió

- ¬¬… Sigo sin convencerme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto nunca había experimentado durante sus 19 años de vida aquella sensación de asfixia. Ni siquiera cuando le molestaban los bravucones de su antiguo pueblo por ser diferente. Era extraño, porque una parte de él estaba consciente y la otra no, como si estuviese al final de un sueño... como no queriendo ¿despertar?

Abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con algo blanco que le estaba impidiendo respirar. La presión ejercida en aquel objeto ya le comenzaba a molestar. No era una simple broma. No. Era como si le quisieran eliminar.

Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le brindaba su cuerpo adormecido, consiguió apartar el objeto que lo trataba de matar por falta de aire y a unos pocos centímetros de éste estaba el autor del delito, que lo miraba con cierta estupefacción en sus ojos carmesíes.

- ¡Tú…!- el cuerpo del rubio tembló de pura rabia- ¿Pero qué demonios tratabas de hacer? ¡¿No se supone que habíamos hecho una tregua, teme?!- explotó

- Se me olvidó- contestó encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia.

El rubio se quedó estático, ¡Cómo se le podía olvidar algo tan importante!

- Fue algo automático- añadió con simpleza- Te veías tan tranquilo que dudé por unos instantes si era el mismo cabezota de anoche, así que me quería asegurar si…

- ¡¿Los enanitos se te fueron al bosque o al más allá?!- le interrumpió el ojiazul antes de coger su ropa para irse a la universidad- ¡Imbécil!- escupió con enfado antes de entrar al baño de la habitación y cerrar con fuerza la puerta.

El pelinegro se quedó apoyado en una de las paredes observando aún la puerta del baño por la que se había ido el enfadado rubio. ¡Ni siquiera le había dejado explicarse! Con fuerza estampó su puño contra el pobre y pequeño espejo que había sobrevivido de sus intentos de echar al rubio de la casa. Ahora no era más que pequeños trocitos…

- ¡Ya escuché eso, bastardo! – Escuchó los pasos acelerados del rubio en el interior del baño- ¡Y deja de romper mis cosas, maldita sea, o si no llamo para que te exorcicen!

- "Creo que tendré que controlar el impulso de romper sus objetos antes de que cometa esa estupidez... nahh... tal vez comportarme mejor con él será lo adecuado antes de que me deje sordo."- pensó acariciando sus sienes- "Y no soy un fantasma. Tsk"

* * *

ne...? Merece la pena que suba el segundo y penúltimo capítulo xD? Ojalá que sí, pero eso queda bajo su jurisdicción xD. Todo depende ustedes, queridos lectores xD.

Saben? No sé cuanto habrá afectado a la personalidad de los personajes el hecho de que me los haya imaginado a los dibujos de Piero-sama (creadora de muchos doujinshis sasunaru, *0*) xD. Bueno, hay que ver :B.

A todo esto o.o...

Dejen reviews xD!!!

ja ne!


	2. Golpe 2: unión vs lujuria desatada

hi, minna-san xDDDD!!!!

sehh... me demoré en actualizar xDD (soy una mierr xDD), pero aquí está :D! gracias a ustedes por sus maravillosos reviews y visitas *0*!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bueno, dejo de parlotear para que comienzen a leer de una vez xD.

**"Los personajes no son míos (¬¬), sino de kishimoto T-T!"**

* * *

…

**Golpe 2: Unión forzada versus lujuria desatada.**

…

- ¿Qué te ha pasado, Naruto? Estás como si vinieses de un funeral - Minato le despeinó cariñosamente como saludo.

- Dormí mal, nada fuera de lo común. Jejeje – nervioso rascó su mejilla por el comentario de su padre- "Como tú no andas viendo a un tarado que quiere recuperar su casa. Mejor sigue viviendo en tu mundo, oto-san" – suspiró recostando su cabeza en la mesa.

- Aquí está tu desayuno, hijo

- Ah. Gracias, Kaa-san- sonrió.

- Antes de que se me olvide- se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente- Hoy iré a hacer unos trámites en el centro y luego voy a entregar unos pequeños trabajillos que tengo por ahí, así que no llegaré hasta después de la cena- avisó la pelirroja- Dejé algo en la nevera para que se sirvan y…

- Entendimos, cariño- agitó la mano el rubio mayor- No te preocupes, Naruto y yo sobreviviremos- le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

- Entonces, me voy. Los quiero- besó a cada uno en la mejilla saliendo apresurada por la cocina.

- Creo que yo también debo irme a la universidad o sino no pillaré el bus- se levantó el rubio dejando los platos en el fregadero- Nos vemos, oto-san- se despidió de igual forma que su madre, cogió su mochila y salió corriendo hacia la calle.

- Que escena tan conmovedora. Casi me pongo a llorar.

- ¡AHH!- gritó asustado Naruto deteniendo su paso- ¿Y tú qué mierda haces aquí?- interrogó al pelinegro que lo observaba divertido.

- ¿No recuerdas la tregua? Esto es parte de ella- se encogió de hombros.

Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada antes de volver a retomar su corrida hacia la parada del autobús que se hallaba ya lleno.

- No sabía que seguirme como perrito faldero era parte de la tregua- se burló con maldad el rubio mirándole de reojo. Sasuke ni se inmutó.

- ¿Cuál bus tomas?

- ¿Eh? El de las 7:15 ¿Por…?

- Pues ahí se va- indicó el pelinegro a la esquina de la calle.

- ¡¡¿…QUÉ?!!

Naruto observó como el bus se iba.

- ¡Tú… tú definitivamente traes la mala suerte!- bramó el ojiazul apuntándole.

- Yo que tú no haría eso…- siguió caminando hacia la parada del autobús ignorando por completo sus acusaciones.

- Dame una maldita razón para no hacerlo…- rechinó los dientes.

- ¡Todos te están mirando como si estuvieses loco! – exclamó desde la parada.

Y era verdad. Todos cuchicheaban con: "No le dieron su medicina al pobre niño", "Habla con su amigo imaginario para no sentirse abandonado"; y otros: ¿Por qué yo no le hago compañía a ese chico? Así podríamos envolvernos y desenvolvernos…"

El rostro de Naruto se puso rojo y siguió avanzando hasta llegar al lado del pelinegro que sonreía triunfal, murmurando "maldito fantasma del mal", a lo que Sasuke sólo se limitó a rodar sus ojos.

…

Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas que la tregua estaba funcionando. Sasuke lo seguía a la universidad a pesar de las críticas del rubio. Para el alivio de ambos, aunque no lo reconocieran abiertamente, se toleraban un poco más y hasta cierto punto… era casi agradable.

- Así que le dije "¿Acaso me quieres estafar? ¿Crees que no conozco el negocio? ¡Con ese dinero podemos ir a cuatro moteles a la vez, así que métete esa tarjeta por el culo!" y agarré a Gaara hacia la salida para ir al de siempre.

- Sai, ¿Por qué revelas a Naruto que vamos a moteles?

- Para darle los mejores detalles obviamente. Si quiere ir a uno que sea decente, cualquiera menos ése de a dos calles arriba. Es una estafa para la comunidad que quiere tener un polvazo como dios manda- protestó Sai agitando su puño.

- Es increíble que te exaltes tanto por eso. Creo que ya no te conozco, Sai- bromeó el rubio bebiendo de su soda para evitar mirar a Sasuke que se burlaba de su amigo.

- No puedo evitarlo. Es que Gaara me "exalta" y más cuando me monta… - un bolso le cayó en toda la cara.

- Atrévete y te mato

- Me monta un escándalo - rió nervioso mientras le guiñaba al ojiazul.

- Curiosos amigos tienes, dobe- dijo Sasuke distrayendo la atención de Naruto.

- Idiota- masculló irritado el rubio.

- ¿A quién le dijiste idiota, Naruto?- cuestionó Gaara observando el nerviosismo del ojiazul al ser descubierto.

- ¡A nadie! Sólo estaba pensando lo idiota que era al olvidar que mi Kaa-san iba a llegar tarde.

- ¡Oh, es cierto! No hemos visto tu casa nueva ¿podemos ir hoy?

- ¿Podemos? Me suena a manada- criticó Gaara- Tiene un informe que presentar y tú haces que Naruto pierda su tiempo con nosotros…

- ¡Pero a mí no me molestaría en absoluto llevarlos a casa ttebayo!

- Pues a mí sí- intervino Sasuke con enfado a la idea de tener más invasores en su casa.

- Ya tengo casi terminado el informe y…- siguió el rubio ignorando la protesta del pelinegro.

- Acepto entonces- concluyó Gaara. Sai se rió internamente al saber que su novio no podía resistir a las invitaciones de su amigo.

- Tsk… - farfulló Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

- Entonces a las 16.00 hrs. nos vemos a la salida de la facultad para tomar el bus- acordó un sonriente Naruto sus amigos asintieron y se despidieron del rubio para ir a sus clases- Espero que no les hagas la vida imposible a mis amigos- se dirigió hacia el ojirojo.

- No te preocupes, sólo le hago la vida imposible al miembro más joven de la familia que habita en mi casa. A menos que ellos se lo busquen por su propia cuenta, no les haré nada. Contigo ya tengo demasiado trabajo, y admito que agota- reveló bostezando.

El rubio suspiró

- Si no pasa nada extraño mientras ellos están, te prometo que mañana iré a buscar información sobre tu familia.

Sasuke alzó una ceja mientras le observaba con minuciosidad para confirmar si sus palabras eran verdaderas y no existía algo oculto en ellas.

- Confía en mí, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas- sonrió.

Asintió sin darse cuenta.

De aquellos tres primeros meses en los que habían "convivido", era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa tan… verdadera y sincera por parte del ojiazul. Bueno, sería bien difícil de que alguien sonriera de esa manera mientras le hacen la vida imposible. Durante sus años de vida, nunca había visto tal sonrisa en alguna persona. Ni siquiera en su querida madre o en su hermano…

- Tengo curiosidad en algo…- oyó decir al rubio.

- ¡Ah! ¿Qué cosa?- contestó enfadado al caer en la mirada del estruendoso chico.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? Digo, una edad tienes que tener ¿no? Pero al ser fantasma… es confuso ttebayo- se rascó la nuca.

- Ya te dije que no soy un fantasma- replicó el pelinegro- Y tengo 16 años.

- ¡¿16 años?! – balbuceó.

Naruto quedó en shock ¡Juraba que tenía su misma edad e incluso más! Su estatura era un poquito más que la suya, su contextura no era de un chico de 16 años. Qué mundo tan loco existía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tal como habían acordado, se juntaron en la salida de la facultad. En el camino hacia la casa del ojiazul, conversaron de cosas triviales mientras el ojirojo permanecía a la escucha de todos los detalles vergonzosos que comentaban sus amigos sobre su antigua vida en el pueblo. Naruto hacía como si Sasuke no estaba - cosa que irritaba inexplicablemente al pelinegro-, para evitar ver algún signo de burla sobre él, aunque no le serviría de nada pues a la hora de que se fueran Gaara y Sai, estaba seguro de que iba a molestarlo.

- Esta es mi casa- dijo Naruto abriendo la reja a sus amigos.

- Es el cuádruple de tu antiguo departamento.

- Todo será más grande que en esa ratonera- comentó Sai encogiéndose de hombros como si fuese evidente.

- "Qué directo…"- se rascó su mejilla nervioso- Bueno, pasen- abrió la puerta de la entrada.

- Oh- fue todo lo que dijeron sus amigos.

- Mis padres también quedaron así- rió mientras dejaba su mochila en un rincón.

Sasuke se recostó en una de las paredes vigilando cada movimiento de los supuestos amigos del rubio, no sabía el por qué, pero el tal Sai estaba tramando algo. Lo podía presentir.

- ¿Podemos recorrer el segundo piso? – preguntó un sonriente Sai tomando las manos del rubio para tratar de convencerlo.

- E-está bien. Pero si entran a mi cuarto va a ser bajo su propio riesgo… - todavía no limpiaba el desastre que Sasuke había provocado para echarlo.

- ¡Entendido! Vamos, Gaa-chan

- Deja de llamarme así, tarado.

- ¡Me encanta que te hagas el difícil….!

Sus voces fueron desapareciendo a medida que subían las escaleras y se perdían por el pasillo. Naruto les quedó mirando con signo de interrogación y se encogió de hombros. Sacó una lata de soda de la nevera y se fue a sentar en uno de los viejos sofás que habían traído de la mudanza.

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan relajado en aquella casa. Ahora podía olvidarse de cómo evitar una maceta que iba a hacia su cabeza, o de poder estirarse libremente sin el miedo de clavarse las agujas que Sasuke tiraba a su alrededor mientras dormía.

- ¿Cómo conociste a ese tipo?- interrumpió Sasuke de sus relajantes pensamientos- Ése con cara de tonto

- ¿Sai?- el pelinegro asintió- Eh… cuando tenía 9 años, fue mi primer novio- rió como si nada.

- ¿Él? – La simple idea le irritaba y le provocaba náuseas.

- Era un noviazgo inocente, ya sabes típica manito unida a la otra y esas cosas- sonrió al recordarlo- Todo lo hacíamos juntos. Duró tres años ese juego de los novios hasta que llegó Gaara.

- ¿Te puso los cuernos?- se mofó el pelinegro.

- Fue al revés- confesó riendo.

- ¿Qué...?

- Gaara siempre estaba solo. Cuando esperaba a Sai para almorzar, lo veía comiendo en una de las esquinas de la escuela. Así que me di el valor de hablar con él y hacerme su amigo. Cada día que esperaba a Sai platicábamos, pero hubo un día que veía que ya no podía soportar más, y recordé las palabras de Kaa-san: "un beso siempre cura".

- Y tú lo hiciste- afirmó Sasuke.

- Sí ttebayo- rió- Me dije: "¡Rayos, besa bien!". Pero todo eso duró unos meses, ya te dije, fue cosas de niños. Gaara y Sai descubrieron que se gustaban cuando tenían 14 años, y orgullosamente puedo decir que son los mejores amigos que he podido tener.

- Vaya…- murmuró el pelinegro- Aún así… ese Sai no me cae del todo bien.

- No tiene por qué- se encogió de hombros- Ne, Sasuke…

- ¿Ah? – se fue acercando al lugar donde estaba el rubio hasta quedar al frente suyo.

- ¿Por qué estás tranquilo? Pensé que te gustaba molestarme- dijo sonrojado por su comentario.

- Es que no quiero que grites tanto. Mis oídos también sufren, usuratonkachi

- No grito tanto…

- Es lo que crees tú- le pegó en la frente al rubio.

- ¿Cómo lo haces…? – se sobó su frente por el golpe.

- ¿Cómo hago qué?

Naruto vaciló unos segundos antes de responderle. No podía creer que estuviese hablando con tanta familiaridad con el sujeto que había hecho imposible su vida durante tres meses seguidos. ¿Estaría padeciendo el * síndrome de Estocolmo *?

- ¿Cómo lo haces para poder tomar las cosas o… poder tocarme a mí? No le veo sentido ya que eres… como un espíritu o un fantasma. Me lo he estado preguntando hace días.

- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no soy un fantasma?- suspiró agotado- Yo tampoco sé lo que soy exactamente…

"Cuando desperté, por más que trataba de comunicarme con las demás personas, no podía. Era como si fuera invisible. Hubo un día en que traté de salir de la casa para buscar a mi Nii-san y a mis padres, pero algo me lo impedía. Fue como chocar contra una pared de vidrio. Creo que la furia del momento fue la que me permitió lanzar las cosas o tomarlas, así que con el tiempo aprendí a controlar los objetos para que no se deslizaran de mis manos y cayeran sin remedio."

- Ahora como saliste de casa, significa que esa pared de vidrio desapareció ¿no?- le sonrió tranquilo.

- Algo por el estilo- hizo una mueca- Al haber lamido la sangre de tu dedo en señal de pacto, hizo que de alguna forma… la "cadena" que tenía en la casa desapareciera…. Y se formara otra entre tú y yo.

Naruto parpadeó incrédulo- ¿Estás bromeando, no?

- ¿Para qué voy a hacer una broma tan cruel que me perjudica?

- ¡Oye…! – se quejó el rubio.

Y ahora algunas piezas calzaban. Sasuke lo siguió sin remedio a la universidad porque estaban unidos a una especie "lazo" que ambos habían formado a mutuo acuerdo.

- Entonces, de alguna forma… ¡eres mi mascota jajaja!- se burló el rubio sintiéndose poderoso al ser él que llevaba de cadena a Sasuke y no al revés.

Sasuke le pegó un puñetazo en la mejilla.

- Que esté atado a ti no significa que sea tu perro faldero, idiota- tiró un poco de su muñeca y el rubio cayó encima de él- No hay preferencia a ninguno. Si tú me tiras, yo iré. Si yo te tiró, irás a donde vaya.

- Bueno, bueno. Ya te entendí- cerró los ojos molesto- Maldito destructor de sueños…

El pelinegro lo siguió sosteniendo. No entendía el por qué, pero no le desagradaba para nada tener entre sus brazos a aquel ruidoso chico que era un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Tenía que admitirlo, era guapo. De todas las personas con las que había convivido en la escuela, él había sido uno de los primeros con que había hablado con tanta familiaridad. ¿Qué era lo que tenía…?

- Que raro… Pensé que te atravesaría o algo por el estilo, Jejeje- rió sacándole la lengua, mas la broma fue acabando.

Sus ojos se habían conectado y la atracción hacia sus rostros estaba siendo inminente. Rojo versus azul, sangre versus cielo. Colores completamente opuestos al igual que sus dueños.

Lentamente el rostro de Naruto se fue acercando hacia al de Sasuke, quien no tenía ningún signo de resistencia.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Después de haber estado haciéndose la guerra por tanto tiempo, ahora estaban haciendo el ¿amor en unos minutos?

- "¿QUÉ?"- el rubio abrió los ojos y empujó al ojirojo entre espantado y confundido.

Con el corazón palpitándole fuerte se alejó, inútilmente, de Sasuke para subir las escaleras y ver que estaban haciendo sus amigos para olvidarse un poco de la absurda escena que habían hecho. No se dijeron nada, no se miraron en ningún momento. Únicamente sólo se seguían, lo que más ponía tensa la situación.

Naruto siguió buscando a sus amigos hasta el primer pasillo. En el segundo pasillo sólo estaba la habitación de sus padres…

- "No serían capaces de…"- pensó formándose una gran gota en su nuca.

Habían llegado a la habitación de sus padres. Naruto apoyó la oreja en la puerta rezando para que no fuera lo que estaba pensando…

"_¡Ahh…. Gaara… s-sigue así…! Ahhh" _

Su cuerpo se puso rígido de inmediato y se quedó mirando a la puerta maldiciendo a Sai.

"_Ahhh… S-Sai… más fuerte… Ahhh"_

- Parece que lo pasan bomba ahí dentro- se burló Sasuke

- Hacían lo mismo… cuando iban a mi departamento- dijo lentamente como zombi – Se iban al baño para liarse mientras yo preparaba la merienda…

- Que lindos amigos tienes- ironizó Sasuke.

Naruto siguió observando la puerta, debatiéndose en entrar o no. Cuando los sorprendió haciéndolo en el baño de su antiguo departamento, intentaron agarrarlo para montar un trío entre ellos, en especial Gaara ya que se volvía totalmente opuesto a su personalidad. Sólo de recordarlo lo hacía tiritar.

"_¡AHHH!…. Monta…Ahhh"_

- ¡Ya están fuera de sí!- gimió el rubio poniendo sus manos en la cabeza- Y si hago algo me meterán ahí… ¡Arg, mierda, mierda!- se golpeó.

El pelinegro suspiró y detuvo su mano para evitar que siguiese golpeándose.

- Si hacen una estupidez como esa, tendré que intervenir.

- ¿Vas a entrar conmigo…?- Naruto lo observó embobado.

- No me queda opción. Además, esa habitación es de mis padres… - sonrió con maldad mientras que un aura negativa lo rodeaba- Ya ganaron: me cabrearon…- dijo sombrío al mismo tiempo que tronaba sus dedos.

El rubio no entendía cómo mierda podía hacer sonar sus huesos porque ¡no estaba vivo!

- Vale…- tragó saliva y abrió con cuidado la puerta.

"_¿Por qué tengo que montar y tú no? ¡Eso no es justo…!" _Naruto se volvió de piedra. Esa era la voz del Gaara opuesto.

"_No me importa estar mordiendo la almohada o estar dando... así que haz tu gracia Gaa-chan."_

"_Es lo que esperaba, Sai_ "

"_¡Ahhh…. Gaara!" _

Naruto volvió a recuperar su postura. Siguió avanzando hasta encontrar a un Sai en cuatro y Gaara dándole por detrás.

- Y eso que el pelirrojo se veía frígido- opinó Sasuke- Que guardadito se lo tenía- El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada.

- "No es la primera vez que los ves de esta manera, Naruto. Así que continua…"- respiró profundamente- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACEN, HIJOS DE SU *#*! MADRE…!- gritó.

Lo ignoraron por completo y siguieron en lo suyo.

- Bastardos…- una venita apareció en su frente- ¡Paren de follarse como conejos, maldita sea!- gritó nuevamente.

_- ¿N-Naruto…?- _susurró Sai entrecerrando su ojos- _¡Mira, Gaa-chan, Naruto también ha venido a unirse!_

- _¿Naruto? _– el pelirrojo lentamente ladeó su cabeza hacia al rubio_- Es él…-_ sonrió sexymente- _Pero no debería estar con ropa…- _formó una mueca.

- "No otra vez…"- gimió en su interior el ojiazul al sentí las miradas lascivas de sus amigos- ¿Acaso no les dije que si hacían esto de nuevo yo…?- pero fue brutalmente interrumpido por Sai.

_- Podemos hacer algo al respecto. ¿Ne, Gaa-chan?_ – el pelinegro lamió sus labios.

- Naruto, con palabras ellos no van a entender- le susurró Sasuke.

- _Claro. Ha sido una de tus fantasías que hagamos un trío_- respondió Gaara separándose del interior de Sai

- Ya lo sé- le respondió bajito el rubio- Oe, ¿a dónde vas?- le preguntó al ver que se alejaba de él para salir de la habitación.

- Espera y verás- dijo antes de salir.

- "¡No me dejes solo, Sasuke!" ¡Ahhh!- gritó asustado al ver a Gaara y a Sai a unos centímetros de su rostro.

- _¿Qué opinas, Naruto? Ser el seme con Gaara y mi uke_- Sai le lamió la oreja.

- _Después damos vueltas los papeles_- Gaara lo atrajo a su cuerpo para comenzar a besar su cuello.

Naruto trataba de zafarse pero tenía al pelirrojo delante de él y a Sai por detrás. Cerró sus ojos.

- "¡Maldición!"- Sai frotaba su cuerpo desnudo deliciosamente contra el suyo. Apretó los labios para no dejar escapar un gemido.

Su corazón latía fuertemente, la respiración era agitada y sus manos empezaron a viajar por el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Una gota cayó en su mejilla, por lo que abrió sus ojos deteniendo de inmediato todo éxtasis que pudo haber sentido hace unos segundos atrás. Una segunda gota cayó desde el techo.

- "¿El sistema contra incendios?"- pensó.

- _¿Por qué te detuviste, Na…? _– iba a reclamar el pelirrojo cuando una frenética lluvia los interrumpió.

Como había pensado Naruto, el sistema contra incendios había sido activado en la habitación. Gaara y Sai se separaron de inmediato de su cuerpo.

- ¿Pero qué diablos pasa aquí…? ¡Auch!- Sai cayó al suelo al ser golpeado en la nuca.

- ¡Sai…!- antes de poder completar la frase Gaara, se desplomó en el suelo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Eh?- Naruto miró como ambos cuerpos habían caído de repente- ¡¿Están muertos?!

- Sólo los dejé K.O- Sasuke apareció al lado suyo

- ¿Cómo apareciste de la nada?- cuestionó el rubio asustado.

- Nunca lo había intentado, ya que no creía que fuese un fantasma de verdad. Y bueno… experimento ¿un éxito?- dijo sarcástico.

- Espero que no los hayas matado- murmuró el rubio sacudiendo su cabeza para librarse de la lluvia que había en la habitación.

-Después de esto, nunca más querrán acercarse a ti para cumplir sus fantasías sexuales- rió malvado mientras sujetaba un jarrón encima de la cabeza de Sai- Para estar seguros de que no despertará…

- ¡…!- Naruto cogió el jarrón antes de que cayera sobre Sai- Ya está bien. Ahora dejemos que se recuperen un poco- suspiró dejando el jarrón a un lado- Oh- sonrojado les lanzó una sábana para tapar sus desnudos cuerpos antes de salir con Sasuke de la habitación- A todo esto… eh… gracias.

El ojirojo lo miró extrañado.

- ¿Por qué…?- calló de inmediato al ver lo que le costaba al rubio esconder su sonrojo- Tsk… lo que sea- concluyó entrando a su pieza.

A Naruto se le fue su momento de vergüenza.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes responder de esa manera?! Deberías decir un "de nada" o una mierda así, Sasuke… ¡Sasuke! ¿Me estás escuchando?- entró a la habitación dispuesto a regañar al azabache aunque en su interior sonreía.

Ya no le tenía tanto odio. Había descubierto que detrás de toda esa fachada de idiota sin remordimientos, se hallaba uno que lo necesitaba urgentemente para salir de aquella confusión sobre su existencia.

"Te prometí que te ayudaría y cumpliré con mi palabra" pensó mientras escuchaba al pelinegro alegar que tendría que limpiar esa pieza de una vez.

- Oe, Naruto. Vas a tener que desinfectar esta habitación y la de tus padres. La de allá tiene semen de tus amigos por todas partes- hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Naruto se congeló. Había olvidado ese detalle en particular.

…

- Lo sentimos- dijeron Sai y Gaara al unísono mientras agachaban sus cabezas

- Con tal de que hayan quitado sus gracias, estaré feliz- dijo Naruto para calmarlos.

Apenas habían despertado, se pusieron a limpiar la pieza de los padres del rubio – cosa que alivió enormemente al ojiazul y a Sasuke - como forma de pedir disculpas por lo sucedido.

- Nosotros ya nos vamos- avisó el pelinegro mientras tomaba la mano de su pareja- Y nuevamente, disculpa por el mal rato- sonrió apenado.

- No te preocupes- les sonrió

- El lunes nos vemos- se despidió Gaara agachando la cabeza como despedida.

Naruto cerró la puerta una vez que desaparecieron en la calle. No negaba que ahora estaba más tranquilo.

Se tiró al piso de la sala para descansar.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan cansado si no has hecho nada, usuratonkachi?- le reprendió Sasuke acostándose a su lado.

- No lo sé- sonrió el rubio- Supongo que ha sido la adrenalina del día.

El pelinegro sólo se limitó a observarlo de reojo.

- ¿Por qué tu nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y tus padres utilizan el Namikaze?

Naruto cerró los ojos

- Nací cuando Kaa-san y oto-san eran novios, así que mi madre me puso su apellido. Luego de un tiempo, oto-san le pidió que se casaran a escondidas porque mis abuelos maternos no querían a Minato como parte de su familia – narró como si le diera lo mismo- Por lo menos eso me han contado desde pequeño.

Sasuke se acercó al rubio.

- La familia de mi padre siempre los apoyó. Ellos nos consiguieron un lugar para vivir, fue bonito hasta que el lugar se empezó a caer solo. Los niños del pueblo siempre me molestaban por tener un departamento en el que apenas cabía una rata- sonrió con amargura- Me esforcé en no causarles problemas a Kaa-san o a oto-san, así que cuando dijeron que había una oportunidad de mudarnos traté de no ser tan terco…- calló al sentir caricias en su cabello- ¿Qué haces…?- preguntó avergonzado

- Mis manos se movieron solas- murmuró el pelinegro.

- Claro…- ironizó el rubio sonrojado por la delicadeza que estaba efectuando Sasuke en su cabello- ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?- el ojirojo lo quedó mirando- Es para tener una idea sobre qué es lo que debo buscar exactamente.

- Uchiha Sasuke.

- ¿Uchiha…?- le sonaba terriblemente familiar- Creo que lo había escuchado…- murmuró para sí mismo.

La puerta de entrada se abrió, por lo que Naruto se levantó de golpe y Sasuke lo imitó.

- ¡Hola, querido hijo!- Minato fue directamente a abrazarlo- ¡Adivina qué!

- ¿Q-Qué…?- dijo como pudo al estar asfixiándose por el abrazo de su padre.

- ¡Me ascendieron! ¿No estás feliz? ¡Yo sí jajaja!- lo dejó a un lado para comenzar a subir a su habitación- Me daré un baño caliente y cenaremos.

- O-ok… - puso sus manos en el pecho tratando de respirar.

- ¿Tus amigos habrán apagado el sistema contra incendios?- le preguntó Sasuke

- ¿Eh? Supongo que…

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ MI CUARTO ESTÁ INUNDADO??!!!!!!!!!! – escucharon gritar a Minato desde el segundo piso.

- … No lo hicieron- comunicó Sasuke a un congelado ojiazul.

­

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Hm… No voy a alcanzar a pagarle. Qué problema ¡Achú!- estornudó su padre mientras tomaba una taza de té.

Naruto sirvió la cena congelada que dejó su madre en la mañana. Estaba aliviado que el rubio mayor no le regañara y creyera su pequeña mentira de que se había activado solo el sistema contra incendios- que Sasuke fue a apagar de inmediato-.

- ¿Qué pasa, oto-san?- preguntó al ver el rostro preocupado de su padre.

Sasuke se hallaba recostado en la mesa junto a él.

- Mañana tengo que trabajar y no creo que tenga tiempo de pagar lo que le debo a Itachi-san- suspiró afectado-

- ¿Itachi?- Sasuke levantó la cabeza de inmediato.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó confundido al pelinegro

- La persona que nos vendió la casa- le respondió Minato pensando que se dirigía a él- Uchiha Itachi

- ¿Él.…? ¿Él Es la persona que ha estado vendiendo la casa? – rechinó los dientes y con fuerza golpeó la mesa antes de desaparecer.

- ¿Por qué golpeaste la mesa, Naruto? - Claro, él no tenía idea que Sasuke era una especie de espíritu o algo parecido…

- Me pegué, pero nada importante por el que preocuparse- mintió sonriendo- Si quieres yo puedo ir a pagarle.

- ¿Harías eso por mí?- el rubio asintió- Gracias, hijo. Mañana te dejaré un sobre en la cocina con el dinero que debes entregar a Itachi-san y también su dirección.

- No te preocupes- bostezó- Me voy a mi cuarto a descansar. Buenas noches, oto-san

- Buenas noches… ¡Achú! Kushina me va a matar… ¡Achú!

Naruto salió disparado a su habitación para ver qué demonios le sucedía al pelinegro. Sabía que era fácil de cabrear – por experiencia propia-, pero desde que habían hecho la tregua ya no le salían esas reacciones tan agresivas que tenía como de costumbre.

Quedó estático al ver como su cuarto nuevamente lucía destrozado.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?- gruñó Sasuke a punto de estampar una silla contra el piso.

El rubio salió de su trance

- ¡Deja de tirar mis cosas cuando te dé el estreñimiento, bastardo!- le arrebató la silla a la fuerza y la dejó en una de las esquinas de la habitación- Para tener 16 años eres bastante malcriado- bufó molesto cruzándose de brazos- Ahora dime, ¿Qué fue lo que tanto te exaltó?

- Nada.

- ¿Cómo que nada, Sasuke?- se acercó hacia a él para mirarlo a los ojos- Eres un mentiroso.

El ojirojo se mantuvo en silencio, fastidiando cada vez más al ojiazul. No quería decirle, no quería mirarle, no quería saber de nadie en esos momentos. Naruto carraspeó levemente como avisándole de que esperaba una respuesta. Sasuke suspiró. ¿Cómo podía ser tan dócil con aquel chico tan ruidoso y exasperante?

- Uchiha Itachi… es mi hermano mayor- susurró agobiado.

- ¿Itachi…?- Naruto parpadeó sorprendido- ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Itachi?

- ¿No te habías dado cuenta?- ahora el turno del pelinegro de estar sorprendido- ¿Acaso eres idiota?

- Hey, no me cambies de tema- le frenó el rubio sabiendo a lo que iba Sasuke- ¿Por qué habrá querido vender la casa…?

- ¡Eso mismo me he estado preguntando hace 5 minutos!- gritó sacando su desesperación- Jodido traidor… ¿cómo pudo vender la casa que construyeron nuestros padres?- gimió

Naruto lo observó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan decaído y vulnerable. Quería abrazarlo, quería decirle que estaba junto con él, mas… ¿Quién era para decirle esas cosas? Apenas se estaban conociendo de verdad hace pocas semanas, después de todos los líos que lo había metido el pelinegro, y de todas formas las ganas de socorrerlo de aquel dolor…

- No te preocupes…- lo rodeó entre sus brazos a pesar de que no lo podía tocar ni sentir

…Y de todas formas las ganas de socorrerlo de aquel dolor le ganaban.

- Ya te lo dije y lo volveré a hacer: Te ayudaré a saber qué mierda está pasando- murmuró cerrando sus ojos azules con pesadez.

Sasuke no cabía en su estupefacción. ¿Por qué quería ayudarlo tanto cuando le había hecho la vida miserable?

- Así que no te martirices más, yo estaré contigo- siguió murmurando- Tal vez no sea de mucha utilidad, pero trataré de sacarle la máxima información posible mañana cuando vaya a pagarle la deuda que tiene mi padre…- fue lo último que escuchó antes de que cayera dormido al piso sin remedio alguno- Idiota- bueno, ahora eso era lo último que escuchó.

Sasuke sonrió levemente. Se agachó hasta llegar a su altura y lo contempló fijamente.

- Idiota- repitió acariciando el cabello del ojiazul que dormía a sus anchas en el suelo- Gracias…

* * *

Ne...? Esperaban algo así xD?

Querían que siguiera la parte sainarugaara xD? A mí me dio ataque de risa xDD. Y no se preocupen, el próximo viene llenito de sasunarusasu xDDD!!! (cara perver *-*)

Un capítulo más, es decir, el final (shanana xD). No sé si me dará la cabeza para un epílogo (esperemos que sí xD). Nuevamente gracias por leer esta historia :D!!!! y dejen reviews con su comentario x3!!! (para ver si alguien ya me quiere tirar un zapato xD).

Ja ne!!!


End file.
